Two Hunters
by Panda13216
Summary: One Demon selling souls left and right. Two Hunters. Who will succeed?


Two Hunters

Panda13216

They were on my tail. The two hunters in the black Impala, the most wanted creatures in Hell, the despised, whatever you wanted to call them. They were onto me. In this small town I'd been making deals with the poor for years now. I've got at least sixty souls to collect, and I'm not going to let two idiotic hunters get in _my_ way.

The people of this town were poor, hungry, and desperate. I supplied them with everything they desired. I gave them fame, I gave them fortune, and I gave them a chance. Now two losers want to take that away from me. The one hope I have, despite my own defenses of course, is that they will defend me.

These people had no idea who I was, where I came from, or what I was. All they knew is that I was the savior of this town. Protecting me should be their main priority. Though, humans can be stupid. If they were to defend me, the hunters would have no chance but to back down. They needed to stay away if the humans were defending me.

This would be fine if those hunters weren't so special. I've taken down about a dozen of their kind, but I can't do the same to these two. They've been to Hell and back, both have survived Azazel. That demon was so well known in our world that it was a shock to us those two children managed to defeat a legacy.

They were well known as Hellspawns, as brothers, and though it pains me to say it, slayers. And they were coming after me.

 _Present Time_

I slumped into the wall of an old barn. Those boys were too stubborn. I've been running for days now. In the time of that being, I've also collected six souls, which isn't bad when you're on the brims of death. I would leave this small town, come back and collect my souls later, but one of the other hunters that I've brought down before drew me in with a devils trap. So I'm stuck here, and I'll stay here until somebody helps me out. I'm not very well liked in Hell, so nobody's coming down to get me.

I heard their engine rumble in the distance. That's something I've got going for me. The older one's loving for his car gives me at least a five minute warning on them. I'm surprised I've dodged their attacks so far, six devils traps, four holy water splashes, and a couple salt burns. They managed to hit me in the leg last time I was attacked.

Now running was going to be that much harder. To be honest, I don't think I can do it anymore. I'm going to accept my exorcism as it is, painful and long. They'll make sure I paid for the hundreds of lives I've taken from this place.

I hobbled over to the front of the barn. There they were the shaggy haired one and the other with slicked back hair, getting their items ready. Adrenaline rushed through my body as I attempted to run away. There was no reason in trying though; I wasn't going to get far. Still, I didn't want to die. Who did?

They saw me. I pressed my red sneakers into the ground as a final attempt to get away. I didn't dress like most cross road demons, instead, I looked more like a teenage school girl. It didn't draw people in, but it didn't make them fear me. I ran even more stubbornly, hearing footsteps behind me. They were both so tall, and the larger one's legs could take one step for my four.

I couldn't get away. The farmhouse close to me was my only chance. I sprinted through the mud, hoping they just couldn't catch up with me. I'm not very fast, but I dart around corners easily. If they can catch up with me, getting me around this house would be even more difficult.

I landed my foot on the rickety steps before climbing up them. I paused on the porch, looking back at both of the boys, who were leisurely walking toward me. My heart skipped a beat inside my hollow chest. Maybe I'd tired them out and actually had a chance.

I turned to run inside the house, but found that I couldn't get farther than the porch deck. Let alone, I couldn't get away in any direction. Being trapped in this town for so long, I gasped. I knew what had happened, but I wouldn't look up to confirm it. Devil's traps were my phobia, and seeing one that would hold me to my doom wasn't any comfort.

"We got her Sammy!" The shorter one exclaimed. I looked down at him in anger, only to find that he was looking right back into my red eyes. If only I wasn't so panicked, I could've gotten so much farther than this barn house. I could see it in the older one's expression, he was tired.

The tallest one pulled out a book. I recognized it instantly as the legendary John Winchester's book. He parted his lips, paused, and then began reading my death beckon. _"Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus, Omnis Satanica Potestas, Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii,"_ He began. I took a deep breath.

Pain began to seep into my body. The older one watched as I clenched my stomach in agony. I fell to the deck, dry heaving as the younger one continued his exorcism. My neck closed up, as if trying to push me out of this young female's body I've inhabited.

So this is how I'd go out. I really hoped I'd never go out but sometimes life doesn't go as you please. Especially with two hunters.

 _A.N. Finally a new story! My gosh this has taken me so long. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! -Panda_


End file.
